jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Dio Brando/Misc
2.2 2.3 2.4 2.5 |t3=Video Games |c3=3.1 3.2 3.3 3.4 3.5 3.6 3.7 3.8 3.9 3.10 3.11 3.12 |t4=Trivia |t5=In Popular Culture }} Major Battles *Dio vs Jonathan Joestar (At Joestar Mansion; child) *Dio vs Jonathan (After Dio becomes a vampire) *Dio vs Jonathan and Will A. Zeppeli *Dio vs Dire *Dio vs Jonathan (final battle in Windknight's Lot)Chapter 39-41: Blood Battle! JoJo vs. Dio *Dio (bodyless) and Wang Chan vs Jonathan (on the ship) *DIO vs Hol Horse *DIO vs Noriaki Kakyoin and Joseph Joestar *DIO vs Jotaro Kujo *DIO vs Jean Pierre Polnareff *DIO vs Jotaro Kujo (final battle) Relationships Family *Dario Brando: Dio hated his father and saw Dario only as a stepping stone in his path to ascend in society. Dio's hatred stems from the abuse Dario dealt Dio's mother with his alcoholism, as well as Dio himself, to the point where he secretly poisoned to death and tricked Dario into thinking he was sick. He emphasizes this by spitting on his father's grave before leaving for the Joestar mansion. * : Though she isn't seen interacting with him, it's very clear that Dio loved his mother deeply, and the abuse she was dealt by his father was one of the reasons Dio slowly and painfully killed Dario. *Giorno Giovanna: DIO is not shown to have interacted with his son, Giorno, although Giorno keeps a photo of him in his wallet. It is unknown where Giorno got it from or if he knows of the kind of person his father was. Also of note is that DIO would drain Giorno's mother of her blood, had he not been killed himself by Jotaro. Games Series - All of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Vento Aureo Interview *Ungalo, Donatello Versus, and Rikiel: Similar to Giorno's case, the mothers of all three men were left alive. However, none of them inherited Jonathan's spirit. All three only learned of their true father's identity after their fated encounter with Pucci. Allies *Enrico Pucci: DIO's encounter with Pucci is presumably the most prominent example of humanity displayed by him, having healed Pucci's foot when they first meet. Through the time he spends with Pucci, DIO comes to trust him enough to allow Pucci to inherit control of his plan. At one point, DIO forced Pucci's hand into his head and nearly had his Stand DISC removed to test Pucci's loyalty to him. *Vanilla Ice: While the former is fanatically loyal to his cause, even willing to chop off his head to prove his worth, DIO annoyingly notes that Vanilla Ice often forgets about the doors after he uses his Stand, Cream, to travel via making a hole in the wall. Still DIO highly respected Ice's abilities, refusing to use the blood of someone of his caliber to heal himself. *Wang Chan: While at first a provider of his secret oriental poison that was crucial in killing Dario and attempting to kill George, after becoming a vampire, Dio used him as a scout and aide once his head is chopped off. Despite his dependence on Wang Chan, Dio doesn't take his insults to Jonathan lightly and threatens him for it. *Pet Shop: While not much is known about their relationship, DIO personally selected Pet Shop as the guardian of his temple while he was in Egypt. *Enya the Hag: Enya was one of DIO's most loyal followers and supporters. Despite her loyalty, DIO secretly implanted her with a flesh bud to insure her secrecy. *N'Doul: DIO was the first person to see N'Doul's worth which caused N'Doul to admire DIO. N'Doul was so loyal to DIO, that he killed himself in order to prevent himself from leaking valuable information. *Johngalli A: While there is no on-screen interaction between them, Johngalli was highly loyal to DIO, as shown when he framed Jolyne for murder and attempted to kill her and Jotaro to avenge him. Enemies *Jonathan Joestar: One of the most impactful relationships Dio ever had was with his adoptive brother, Jonathan Joestar. He initially viewed his adoptive brother as a stepping stone and pest to be driven to despair and abused in order to gain the Joestar family fortune. After being beaten once, he viewed him as more of a threat, feigning brotherly bonds in public, while secretly poisoning George Joestar in order to get his fortune quicker. He intended to kill Jonathan with the Stone Mask, but upon discovering the hidden power to unlock the vampire powers of man, he decided to use it on himself in order to become one. After another failed attempt to kill his adopted brother, due to his ego, Dio decides to have others face him rather than turn Jonathan into a zombie himself. After being bested by Jonathan, he quickly changes his mind, only to be thwarted once again. In their final confrontation, Dio admits he respects Jonathan (to the point of scolding Wang Chan for taunting him) and is genuinely shocked when Jonathan dies. Dio would use Jonathan's body as a host, defining the destiny between him and the Joestar Family for centuries to come. *Will Anthonio Zeppeli: Due to Dio having used the Stone Mask and becoming a Vampire, Zeppeli immediately viewed Dio as an enemy once he learned about the incident at the Joestar Mansion and due to his own father using the same mask to become a Vampire himself. Dio himself is dismissive of Zeppeli's hatred towards his vampiric ways and connection to the Stone Mask, only viewing Zeppeli's mastery of the unfamiliar Ripple as nothing more than magic tricks. *Robert E. O. Speedwagon: After hearing from Jonathan what Dio was doing to George Joestar I, Speedwagon decided to help with finding the man that sold Dio the poison. Dio openly declares that after killing Jonathan, he would dispose of Speedwagon as well for being involved. After everything that had happened at the Joestar Mansion, Speedwagon went along with Jonathan and Zeppeli to defeat Dio, knowing that he was too dangerous now as a vampire to be left running around. *George Joestar: While George has always treated Dio with kindness and respect, Dio only saw George as a stepping stone in his quest for wealth. Thus, Dio feigned being the perfect ward to George, and even called him father despite having no such views. *Dire, Straizo, and Tonpetty: Being Ripple Warriors, the three knew the dangers of the Stone Mask and viewed Dio as an enemy because of his use of it. Out of the three of them, Dire was the one who really wanted to defeat Dio on his own, due to having been a friend of Zeppeli's for many years and Dio having a role in his death. At the time, Straizo knew that defeating Dio was important; however, many years later, he would admit to the older Speedwagon that he was envious of Dio due to the fact he would never age while Straizo would. This envy became so much that he would later use the Stone Mask on himself just so he could become young again. *Joseph Joestar: DIO needed Joseph in order to complete the merger of his head with Jonathan's body, secretly manipulating his minions to bring him closer and closer in order to drain his blood. Joseph had heard stories of Dio from Erina when he was small and knew of the danger he would bring. His hatred for DIO intensified, however, when he learnt that he had stolen the body of his grandfather, Jonathan Joestar, to use as his own. This hatred got to the breaking point when DIO's very existence threatened the life of Joseph's daughter Holy. Figuring out that since DIO was the cause of all the Stands in the Joestar family activating, it was more than likely that killing him would save Holy. That plan in mind, Joseph, along with his grandson Jotaro, his old friend Muhammad Avdol, and new ally Noriaki Kakyoin, decide to go to Egypt where DIO had gone to hide, and kill him. *Noriaki Kakyoin: Having met DIO on a holiday in Egypt with his family and then put under his control with a Flesh Bud, Kakyoin was loyal to him and would do anything he wanted. However, upon having the bud removed by Jotaro and seeing the harm DIO was causing towards the innocent Holy Kujo, who had shown him kindness as he was recovering at the Kujo residence, Kakyoin decided to go with Joseph, Jotaro, and Avdol to Egypt to defeat DIO. *Jean Pierre Polnareff: Like Kakyoin, he too met DIO and was placed under his control. After having the Flesh Bud removed by Jotaro, Polnareff decided to join the team, though at first for his own goals, as Polnareff theorized that DIO would know where his killer would be. Even after he avenged her sister's death, Polnareff chose to stay with the group to defeat DIO. After the deaths of both Avdol and Iggy, Polnareff vowed to defeat DIO no matter what. *Muhammad Avdol: Unlike Kakyoin and Polnareff, Avdol recognized who DIO was upon meeting him, due to having heard about DIO from Joseph. As such, Avdol knew the man was an enemy immediately and managed to escape from him before he could be put under his control. With DIO threatening Holy's life due to him activating all the Stands in the Joestar bloodline, Avdol, along with Jotaro, Joseph, and Kakyoin decided to journey to Egypt to defeat Dio. *Iggy: Iggy was dragged against his will into joining the Joestar Group in Egypt, and as such didn't care about DIO or what was happening, being more concerned about himself. After his fight with Pet Shop though, he decided to help the group defeat DIO, as it was because of him that Iggy was brought to Egypt and put through so much trouble in the first place. In the end, DIO and Iggy never personally encounter one another, as Iggy dies protecting Polnareff during his fight with Vanilla Ice. *Jotaro Kujo: DIO viewed Jotaro as much of a threat as Jonathan was, if not more, going to extremes to outwit and ensure his death. While Jonathan was an opponent DIO respected, Jotaro was an opponent DIO feared. Jotaro on the other hand, despite being able to hide his emotions from other people, was secretly worried about his mother's failing health caused by her Stand and wanted to defeat DIO as quickly as possible, as her Stand was caused by DIO activating all the Stands in the Joestar bloodline at the same time. After DIO had apparently killed his grandfather Joseph right in front of him, Jotaro's hatred for DIO intensified to where, for the first time, Jotaro was visibly enraged and acted on anger. After a long and grueling fight with the vampire, Jotaro finally managed to outwit and kill DIO. Relationships in Over Heaven (The information below derives from a Video Game not written by Araki. As such, it may not be considered canon.) * Daniel J. and Telence T. D'Arby: DIO saw the D'Arby brothers as important tools to enter into heaven. While he believed their souls were too impure to enter themselves, he acknowledged their ability to manipulate souls as useful for his own ascension. * Enya the Hag: While the novel doesn't add too much to their relationship, DIO states that he would've considered letting her bear his child if she was younger. * Dario Brando: While their relationship is about as negative as it is in the manga, it is revealed that he hated his father for allowing him to enter the Joestar Mansion because he thought that one act of kindness allowed Dario to get into heaven and one of the reasons he wanted to get into heaven was to kill his father again. * Dio's Mother: In the novel it is revealed that his mother taught him everything he knew about the world. While Dio is unsure if heaven really exists, he believes that her death saved her from her living hell of a life. It is revealed that the words in his diary are from a nursery song she sung him. * Unborn Sibling: It is revealed that Dio's mother was pregnant with an unborn sibling but ended up miscarrying him/her. * Erina Pendleton: DIO respects Erina's strength and in someways saw her as a bigger threat than Jonathan. DIO theorizes that Erina Joestar placed both him, herself, and the infant Lisa-Lisa in the casket on the boat where Jonathan died in order to escape the boat's explosion. DIO at first believes that Erina did this in hope DIO may return some day as a better man with Jonathan's body. He quickly dismisses the idea, stating that if it was the case that Erina reminded him of his mother. Relationships in Eyes of Heaven (The information below derives from a Video Game not written by Araki. As such, it may not be considered canon.) * Giorno Giovanna: Intrigued that he had a son with such capabilities, he acknowledges Giorno's power if he wins. He has no problems fighting alongside him, as evidenced by their combined attack. * Mariah: DIO shows absolute faith in Mariah's abilities. * Will Zeppeli: While their relationship is essentially the same as in the manga, when Zeppeli encounters DIO from Stardust Crusaders, he will state that Dio seems even eviler and wonders if the Stone Mask is responsible, while DIO believes Zeppeli is even less of a threat than before since he acquired The World. * Kars, Esidisi and Wamuu: Dio recognizes each of them as Pillar Men and seeks to kill them. Video Games JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SNES) DIO will sporadically appear throughout the game to taunt the heroes and comment on what tarot cards have been chosen for them. He appears as the final boss of the game and, unlike the manga, the entire Joestar group is pitted against him (this includes Jotaro, Joseph, Polnareff, Kakyoin and the then-meant-to-be-deceased Avdol and Iggy.) He primarily uses his Stand, The World, and its time stop ability to deal major damage to the player characters. However, he has the glaring weakness of taking much more damage from attacks dealt by Jotaro within his own stopped time. Cult Jump DIO appears as one of the ten characters from the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure franchise in the game. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future ''Shadow Dio'' Shadow Dio, or Ja'aku no Keshin Dio (邪悪の化身ディオ , lit. Evil's Incarnation Dio) in Japanese, is the form Dio takes for most of Part 3 while waiting for his body to completely assimilate. To reflect this, his moveset involves mainly open-hand light and heavy attacks (which ties into how weak the left side of his body was if Dio happens to have his animations be performed when facing right). The World in this form, is also depicted as a faint-and-clear silhouette. In the game where Active Stands are prevalent, Shadow Dio is a passive stand user. He can deal a lot of damage with full offensive attacks without an Active Stand via a solid amount of frame-traps and pseudo-disjointed pokes with his silhouette-version of The World, even though he lacks the more defensive and utility-type traits of having an active Stand. He also has a counter-reversal move, a reference to his encounter with Hol Horse, that helps this play style to be more effective, which can be used either for offense as a reversal punisher, or defense when Dio himself is in pressure. While not shown in the manga or anime in earlier chapters, Shadow Dio is capable of throwing knives. These knives, while not too fast for up-close combat, can push enemies further back and gives him a semblance of anti-air defense. The angle of the knives can be varied (straight forward or in a fanned-spread either upward or forward, and he can throw knives twice. The first knife throw has a large amount of hitstun and can be used to ease into combos, though either version is meant to control a certain range of space. His eyebeam projectile can be charged to an incredibly powerful and unblockable level, sometimes causing a Stand Crash in one hit. But like his normal form, it can easily be ducked under. His Stand attacks are effective as surprises, and capable of juggling and/or short bread-and-butter combo finishers. Combined with his own attacks, he deals a lot of damage in a short time, more so within The World, when he stops time. His Super Combo, "Punishment", deals heavy damage if it connects. However, it cannot be incorporated into combos easily and works better as an out-of-pressure reversal or a frame trap. His other Super Combo, called "Charisma", takes two levels of power, but the buds coming out of his hair are unblockable and home in on the enemy. The slow start-up animation of this move requires it to be a part of the combo, in order to perform the move without being interrupted by the enemy's attacks (or to be used during the opponent's wakeup to lock them down more effectively). If Shadow Dio is transformed by Alessi's Stand, he will transform into Wang Chan carrying Dio's severed head in a jar from the final few chapters of Part 1. ''DIO'' This is the appearance DIO takes for the final chapters of Stardust Crusaders. A majority of his "open-handed" attacks are now properly clenched into fists (his light and hard attacks), signifying his better control over the body. His moveset now resembles Jotaro's, with a few touches of his own. In contrast to Jotaro, DIO is more effective with his Stand on. His Stand combos are effective at dealing a lot of damage to the enemy in a short time. As such, DIO specializes in quick disposal of an enemy. His Blazing Strikes can be manipulated to hit low, where the enemy must guard low. This makes his attacks unpredictable, keeping opponents on their toes. His Space Ripper Stingy Eyes attacks, now with different commands, are now completely unblockable, though the animation is notably slower and lack any ability to cause a Stand Crash right off. His Road Roller, though weak in JoJo's Venture, now deals greater damage in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. His Chi no Shoukan (Bloody Summoning), added in the second game, requires the enemy to be hit before he sucks their blood. The scene when he connects with the move is considerably graphic, with a cutscreen of the enemy's face being punctured by DIO's fingers. While he does have considerable damaging potential, he does have handicaps; His super moves cannot be integrated into combos in such a way that they will chain together. However, his super moves have a degree of invincibility, which increase his effectiveness in close-quarter battles, even when predictable. DIO players tend to rely on frame traps or mistakes from the enemy to inflict damage. To be able to use him well, DIO players must have the reflexes to perform their super moves at the right moment and often with right judgement. His The World - Time Stop is particularly deadly at 10 levels of power. He can deploy a lot of knives (particularly the Active Stand version of the Super Move) repeatedly, especially point blank on the enemy, and perform Road Roller before the power gauge goes below level 1. If the enemy is big in size, the more the enemy will take damage from the knives. It is a gamble though to successfully perform The World against a human player, but the damage it inflicts is worth the effort. His time stop ability can be foiled by attacks that bring total invincibility to its user, Vanilla Ice being one such character. True to the manga and anime, Jotaro also can usurp the timestop from DIO if he does his own timestop command in the right moment. For the first round in the final battle against him, DIO will wear his jacket and his abilities will be limited. If he is first defeat, and regardless of how many rounds the player sets, he will shed his jacket declaring it to be the final round. If DIO is hit by Alessi's Stand, he will turn into Nukesaku. GioGio's Bizarre Adventure (PS2) DIO appears in the game's opening, during a scene where Giorno Giovanna looks at the picture of his father in his wallet (replicating the action taken in an early chapter from Vento Aureo). Jump Super Stars (Nintendo DS) DIO is one of the many playable characters in Jump Super Stars. He can only be unlocked after clearing the game once. He has three potential "battle panel" formations: a 4-block, a 5-block and a 6-block. All three have his characteristic "MUDAMUDA!" stream of punches as one special attack. His other special attack varies depending on the formation: With the 4-block, it's "The World, Circle of Knives", with the 5-block it's "The World, Road Roller" and with the 6-block, it's "The World, Time Stop". He also features in two "support panels" - the 2-block "Eye-Crushing Kick" and the 3-block "WRYAAAAA!" - and one "help panel" which renders the player's battle character immune from damage for a short period of time. In terms of playing style, he is best for long-range attacks and uses a combination of punches and kicks. The World gives him a longer range than most characters, but at the cost of his speed. Dio is able to drains an opponent's health in close quarters (via sticking his fingers in their neck) and transfers it to himself. He can use "Space Ripper Stingy Eyes" as a regular attack, and has an aerial move which involves throwing knives. Interestingly, he receives a power boost when his "battle panels" are placed beside those of Hao from Shaman King and/or from Busou Renkin. He is also able to perform a special tag-team attack with Sasuke from Naruto called "Sharingan World", whereby DIO's homing daggers and Sasuke's shuriken slice through all enemies on the screen. Jump Ultimate Stars (Nintendo DS) DIO returns in the Jump Super Stars' sequel, Jump Ultimate Stars and retains his previous playing style. In the game, DIO can receive a power boost when his panel is placed beside Giorno (whom asks if DIO is one person with two bodies), Jonathan (who mocks him with his iconic line "MUDAMUDA!") and Taizo from Taizo Mote King Saga (whom asks if DIO remembers how many pairs of underwear he had worn to date, parodying Dio's classic line). '' DIO also provides an ally boost to Frieza from ''Dragon Ball Z '' (he asks Frieza if he also seeks for immortality) and Dr. Mashirito from ''DR.Slump ''(he asks if Mashirito has his ideology; after winning comes world domination, a goal shared by both villains). JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood (PS2 Game) Dio appears in this game as multiple different playable versions such as "Young Dio", "Joestar Mansion Fight Dio" and "Vampire Dio". The game also has a mode called "DIO MODE", where the player faces all the battles from Dio's perspective (with new events, like Zeppeli surviving Tarkus' battle and then confronting Dio along Jonathan). Notably in one variation of his final fight with Jonathan, Dio can instead briefly plant his head on the body of the drunken priest Styx before making his final move. The player can also win the boxing match between Jonathan and Dio, leading to a scene where Dio claims Jonathan cheated and hit him with a rock. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle Dio appears in the PS3 game as two separate fighters; the first being "''Dio Brando" from Part 1, and the second being "DIO", from Part 3. This marks him as one of the only three characters with two incarnations, the others being Joseph Joestar and Yoshikage Kira. Dio Brando Dio Brando (from Part 1) uses the exclusive Vampirism Style as part of his moveset, which allows a number of his skills to drain the opponent's health and in one specific case, their Heart Heat Gauge. Dio's moveset mostly comprises the vampiric feats he had done in the original manga. * You worthless primate!: Dio bounds high into the air. Skills marked with a diamond can be instantly followed by this move as a cancel. This move can also be used to evade attacks. * Aerial Chain Beat: Dio can chain his normal attacks together in mid-air. * Punch right through you!: Dio runs and delivers two hits that down the opponent. The second hit is a middle attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent is crouching. Skills can be performed instantly following this move. (Comboable) * Vaporizing Freeze: After a short delay, Dio hits the opponent with a frozen leg, freezing them in the process and leaving them vulnerable. If Light, the attack becomes a middle attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent is crouching, hitting them with his knee. If Medium, the attack becomes a low attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent is not crouching, kicking them with his foot. This move is marked with a star and a diamond. (Comboable) * Frozen in your tracks!: A counter. Dio mockingly gestures the opponent toward him, and if hit with a non-Throw/HHA/GHA in that moment, he will freeze the opponent, leaving them vulnerable. This move is marked with a star. (Comboable) * KUA!: Dio delivers a spinning kick. This move has a follow-up skill and is marked with a diamond. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) ** 5 or 6 broken ribs!: Dio delivers alternating knees into the opponent's torso. This move has two follow-up skills. (Comboable through Puttstun Cancel) *** Think you can beat the great Dio?!: Dio grabs the opponent and freezes them, before uppercutting them high into the air with his other hand. This move is marked with a star and a diamond (Comboable through Puttstun Cancel) *** WRYYY!!: Dio uses both hands to slam the opponent to the ground hard enough for them to bounce. This move has a delay, but is a middle attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent is crouching. This move is marked with a star and a diamond. (Comboable through Puttstun Cancel) * You weakling!: This move can only be used after a skill marked with a star lands. Dio plunges his fingers into his opponent and starts draining their blood. Dio drains the opponent's health to replenish his own. * MUDA, MUDA, MUDA!: This move can only be used after a skill marked with a star lands. Dio plunges his fingers into his opponent and starts draining their blood. Dio syphons the opponent's Heart Heat Gauge. * I'll suck you dry!: Dio lunges forward and stabs with his fingers. If it hits, he will recover health as he drains the opponent's. * Throw - You impudent fool!: Dio grabs the opponent by the neck with one hand, strangles them, and throws them away with much of his power. Dio's HHA move is Space Ripper Stingy Eyes. Reassuring his opponent that they won't feel a thing, he fires high pressure fluid from his eyes in an attack akin to laser beams that will hit at any range instantly. If this move is used to K.O. Jonathan, a special animation will play where Jonathan futilely tries to block the beams and whispers "Erina..." as he falls. Dio's GHA, "A cruel death awaits you!" has him lunge at the opponent with freezing arms. If he succeeds in landing the attack, the opponent will be completely frozen over, and Dio will mock them for their weakness before pummeling them ruthlessly with knees and fists. Uppercutting them into the air, he finishes by smashing their frozen form to bits between his hands while laughing (replicating Dire's defeat). His alternate costumes comprise of several outfits he wore during Part 1: his first costume has his cape and feathered shoulder pads outfit (the same he wore during the night of his transformation) and the second one is his attire seen in his first battle against Zeppeli and Jonathan (similar to his default costume, but without the scarf). DIO DIO (from Part 3) is now of the Stand Style. DIO can turn The World on/off, changing movesets, as well as having access to the Stand Rush ability returning from the Capcom game, being able to attack in conjunction with his Stand. During a fight, DIO can use several different attacks that were featured in Stardust Crusaders. * Throw - What just happened?: The World picks the opponent up by the neck and stops time. When time resumes, the opponent has been punched through the abdomen and is sent flying. While The World is off: * "Right in front of me?!": Through stopping time, The World instantly appears in front of the opponent to strike them. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * I'll give you one chance: DIO swaggers toward the opponent before stopping to pose. The effect of the skill is dependent on the attack button inputted. ** Light - Attacks that do not result in a hard knockdown or blowback no longer phase him, though he still takes damage. ** Medium - He will automatically perform a Stylish Dodge as soon as the opponent strikes him. This can only happen in the first half of his walking length, otherwise he is vulnerable. ** Heavy - If he touches the opponent, he'll uppercut them into the air as a Throw. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * "He's... gone!": DIO raises his finger before stopping time and reappearing a distance forward to deliver an upward smack. If Heavy is inputted, the move will simply result in a feint. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Oh, this suits me well!: DIO swings at the opponent open-handed. If he connects, he'll knock them to the ground, plunge his fingers into them, and start draining their blood. DIO drains the opponent's health to replenish his own. ** This is the greatest high!: If performed on any of the Joestar lineage (Jonathan, Joseph, Jotaro, Josuke 4, Giorno, Jolyne; Does not work on Johnny Joestar and Josuke 8), DIO will follow-up by jabbing his finger into his head and twisting it as he laughs maniacally, granting him half a bar of his HHG. This action will only happen once the entire battle. * And one more just in case!: DIO summons The World to throw a knife. * An absolute end: This move can only be used when the opponent is down. DIO pulls out a sign and brings it down on them. This skill is a middle attack and can only be blocked if the opponent is standing. * So close!: This skill can only be used once DIO is hit by any non-Throw/HHA/GHA, or any attack that does not down or send him flying upon the first hit. DIO stops time in order to escape, appearing to the side of where he previously was in relation to the opponent (similar in effect to a Stylish Dodge). Its activation consumes two bars of the Heart Heat Gauge and 35% of the Guard Gauge in return for completely breaking out of an opponent's attack or combo, and functions in the exact same manner as Diavolo's "Such futility!" counter. While The World is on: * MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!: The World rushes forward with a barrage of punches, advancing on the opponent and knocking them down. This ability can initiate Rush Mode. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * My Stand's full power!: This move can only be used in mid-air. The World rapidly punches downward, before unleashing an upward kick that sends the opponent high into the air. A Stand Rush skill that DIO can disconnect from to attack the opponent while it is executing. * This is... The World!: After a brief delay, DIO and The World flash forward by stopping time as The World delivers a potent punch that sends the opponent flying far if successful. If Medium or Heavy is used, the attack is unblockable. If DIO has at least two stocks of the Heart Heat Gauge, he can use the ability "Time, stop!". If the activating three-second animation plays uninterrupted, DIO will stop time for 4.6 - 6.9 seconds depending on how much of the HHG he has. All animations, including the HHG flame and the countdown on the battle timer, will temporarily cease, and the opponent in frozen in place and unable to move. Damage dealt to the opponent that is not a Throw, "I'll give you one chance", "Oh, this suits me well!", HHA, or GHA is reduced, but the opponent is otherwise completely at DIO's mercy. DIO is even capable of hitting opponents that were down when the ability was activated, 'resetting' them into a standing position on the first hit. Knives thrown using "And one more just in case!" or his HHA hang in the air, notably doing more damage if they hit the opponent after time resumes than if they were to have connected immediately. He may even use his HHA or GHA if he has enough of the HHG left to do so. If DIO's Throw, the attack variation of "I'll give you one chance", "Oh, this suits me well!", HHA, or GHA is used, time will immediately resume with the HHG drained to zero. When the ability ends, the opponent will suffer all damage dealt to them at once. If fighting against Jotaro or himself, DIO can use this ability to move within the other fighter's stopped time, and may even be the only one left moving should his opponent run out first. The ability is best used with normal attacks in mind in order to deal the most damage within the stopped time, as they do not take long to perform and their damage reduction is insubstantial. DIO's HHA, "Scared, are we?" is similar to Shadow DIO's "Checkmate" super from the Capcom game. DIO tauntingly notes how pale his opponent has gotten and performs a roundhouse kick sliding forward. If this hits, the opponent is sent flying into the air as DIO stops time and throws 27 knives that surround them at most angles, before resuming time and letting them get skewered. If "Time, stop!" is active, the HHA will change to simply DIO and The World launching a multitude of knives in a fanning wave, but deal less damage. If quick enough, the HHA can be performed twice during stopped time if DIO's Heart Heat Gauge has three stocks, ultimately dealing more damage than the HHA's original version, but only if the knives don't immediately hit the opponent once thrown. DIO's GHA, "It's a steam roller!", is his infamous climactic dropping of a steam roller. If The World's opening punch strikes the victim, DIO stops time, jumps high into the air where he can no longer be seen, and brings the now-memetic steam roller down on his victim. He then elbows the vehicle repeatedly, heavily denting it in the process, before jumping off and resuming time, thus allowing the vehicle to explode as it is crushing his opponent. If the same move is done against Jotaro, he summons Star Platinum to try to punch the roller away. Jotaro may initiate "I stopped time..." over the course of the GHA, and a special animation will play where DIO is blindsided by Jotaro stopping time. While this doesn't negate the damage of the whole attack, it does negate the damage of the steam roller's explosion that makes up more than half of the GHA's total damage. DIO's alternate costumes include his jacket-less empowered, or 'High' form with straight, spikier hair (the same appearance after sucking Joseph's blood), his "Shadow DIO" form complete with a shadowed-obscured face (similar to his first few appearances in Part 3), his normal attire using an long cape (the one he wore up until Kakyoin's death, where he throws it away), and the outfit he wore on the cover of Over Heaven, complete with an updated hair style and color. DIO (Part 3) is also the character with most unique pre-fight dialogues with other characters. This includes conversations with Jonathan, Jotaro, Old Joseph, Polnareff, Kakyoin, Avdol, Hol Horse, Vanilla Ice, Giorno, Enrico Pucci, and both parts of himself. DIO (Part 3) was the most voted character for the fan-vote JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle League and even won the Tournament, beating Jotaro Kujo in the final match. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Shooters DIO appears as one of the several Part 1 and Part 3 characters who possess a Metal Strike, with several different appearances. For his Part 1 variations, his younger self's Finish Move attacks the opponent with a punch followed by a fingerprint (mimicking the same finishing blow he dealt to Jonathan in their first fight), while his vampire versions attack the opponent with his fingers while sucking their blood. For his Part 3 variations, his Shadow Dio Finish Move makes him attack the opponent with his hair, while his normal version attacks the opponent with his Stand's "MUDAMUDAMUDA!" rush. By being the greatest villain in the game, his Metal Strikers are naturally the hardest ones to obtain in the game, usually requiring special conditions and tasks to be earned. J-Stars Victory Vs (PS3/PS4/PS Vita) Aside from being mentioned by Jonathan only once in Story Mode, he does not appear in any form in the game. However, hidden data was found in the game for him and Jotaro as playable characters (alongside other Weekly Shōnen Jump characters Yoh and Dai, from and respectively). JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven Dio Brando (Part 1) was confirmed for the game alongside Iggy, N'Doul and Old Joseph, while DIO (Part 3) was confirmed alongside Vanilla Ice. He appears as one the 6 playable characters in the second demo. Dio Brando Dio Brando is of the Vampire style. As such, a number of his abilities allow him to not only steal opponents' health, but also to enter a Vampiric Power-Up Mode, boosting his movement speed and attack damage, among other things. All damage to him aside from Ripple-based will become "white damage", that can be healed over time, and inversely, Dio will take more damage from Ripple-based attacks. * Style Action - Behold this magnificent power!: Dio grabs the opponent and siphons their blood for his own health, an ability that can be easily incorporated into many of his combos. Successfully landing this attack with enter Dio into Vampiric Power-Up Mode. The skill will have no cooldown if Dio is already in Vampiric Power-Up Mode. ** Vaporizing Freeze: While Vampiric Power-Up Mode is active, Dio gains the ability to freeze opponents if he guards before a non-projectile/DHA attack hits. (Comboable) * You Won't Feel a Thing!: Dio fires off Space Ripper Stingy Eyes, sending opponents reeling if it hits. If Vampiric Power-Up Mode is active, the execution speed and distance of the attack is increased, and opponents hit are instead left crumpling and open to further attack. * WRYYYYY!: Dio clasps his hands together and charges forward. If he connects with an opponent, he will pick them up by the neck and absorb their health, entering Vampiric Power-Up Mode if it is not already active. He will take more health if the activating button is rapidly pressed. If Vampiric Power-Up Mode is active, the attack becomes unblockable and Dio's charging distance is increased. * Weak! WEAK!: Dio performs alternating knee kicks that knock opponents into the air before leaping, allowing him to continue his combo from mid-air. The brief pause that occurs upon his landing can be cancelled with a jump. If Vampiric Power-Up Mode is active, Dio receives super armor (unflinching to opponents' attack) during the attack, and will execute the leap quicker. * MUDA MUDA MUDA!: Dio performs a single a knee kick, freezing opponents hit and leaving them vulnerable to further attack. If Vampiric Power-Up Mode is active, the attack will execute quicker. * EX - You Won't Feel a Thing!: The skill gains the benefits of Vampiric Power-Up Mode whether or not it is actually active. It will also execute quicker, and Dio is granted invincibility during the attack. * EX - WRYYYYY!: The attack executes quicker and Dio's charging distance is increased further. He is also able to absorb even more health. * Trait - A fall from this height is nothing to me!: Dio is able to walk on certain walls and columns around the stage, granting him the ability to reach different areas of stages without needing to travel the conventional routes, or simply avoid attacks. Holding this activating button will allow him to climb higher, and he is able to attack from his vantage points. * Trait - I shall live for centuries... for eternity!: When Dio's health hits zero for the first time, if his partner is still alive, he will momentarily rise and fire Space Ripper Stingy Eyes one more time at the closest opponent before falling permanently, dealing considerable damage. JoJolities * Prepare to be frozen in your tracks!: Dio must connect "MUDA MUDA MUDA!" 3 times. (200 Points) * Do you remember how many breads you have eaten in your life?: Dio must connect his Style Action 5 times. (200 Points) * I, Dio, will kill you!: Dio must Retire an opponent. (300 Points) * I reject my humanity!: Dio must retain a Vampiric Power-Up Mode for 20 counts of the battle timer. (500 Points) * You thought you stood a chance?: Dio must win within 50 counts of the battle timer. (800 Points) Dual Heat Attacks * Solo - A cruel death awaits you!: It works the same as the one from All Star Battle. * With DIO - The Sickest and the Strongest: Dio freezes the opponent and attempts to unleash Space Ripper Stingy Eyes, quickly interrupted by DIO stopping time and pummeling them with The World into the air. DIO resumes time to allow Dio to fire off the attack, tilting his head to the side to avoid getting hit and watches as the beams obliterate the frozen opponent. He has special dialogue when teamed up with Jonathan, where both, while showing great disdain for the other, reluctantly accept each other as partners. Much like every character from Part 1 through Part 3, his main color scheme and outfit is based on his anime appearance. Tournament Dio Brando is paired with Joseph Joestar (Part 2) in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, defeating Caesar Zeppeli and Shigekiyo Yangu in the first round, but eliminated by Kars and Pet Shop in the second. DIO DIO is both a Stand User and a Vampire. As a Vampire, he is able to steal opponents' health. All damage to him aside from Ripple-based will become "white damage", that can be healed over time, and inversely, DIO will take more damage from Ripple-based attacks. As a Stand User, DIO is one of many characters with wildly varied abilities that grant him uniqueness in battle. * Style Action -''' '''Stop, time!: After a short period of vulnerability, DIO stops time for five whole seconds, rivaling the time stop of THE WORLD Diego. His partner and opponents are unable to move, and he is able to initiate any action or attack with impunity. However, other time-stopping characters may activate their own ability to enter DIO's stopped time. This ability's cooldown is equal to 40 counts of the battle timer, making it the longest cooldown of any ability in the game. * Oh, this suits me well!: DIO, from a combo, knocks an opponent to the ground, plunges his fingers into them, and start draining their blood. He absorbs a small amount of their health to replenish his own. ** This is the greatest high!: If performed on any of the Joestar lineage (Jonathan, Joseph, Jotaro, Josuke 4, Giorno, Jolyne; Does not work on Johnny Joestar and Josuke 8), DIO will follow-up by jabbing his finger into his head and twisting it as he laughs maniacally. This grants him a point of the Dual Heat Gauge, and restores his stamina as well as his Flash Burst if it is on cooldown. This action will only happen once the entire battle. * This is... The World!: Through stopping time, The World instantly appears in front of opponents in range to strike them with an overhead punch. If time is stopped, The World will instead fly forward to deliver a punch to the abdomen. * MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!: The World attacks by rapidly punching 12 times while advancing forward, the last hit sending opponents flying. * He's gone!: DIO raises his finger before stopping time and reappearing a distance in the direction the movement stick is held. If no direction is being inputted, DIO will simply "teleport" backwards. He is able to cancel into a Normal Attack once the skill succeeds. If time is stopped, DIO will simply perform an invincible Sidestep. * There's no escape!: DIO and The World throw five knives straight forward, or straight at their target if locked on. If time is stopped, they will freeze in mid-air after traveling some distance. This will also cause the skill to execute quicker, allow DIO to recover form using it faster, and boost the cooldown speed. * EX - There's no escape!: The knives fly faster and have increased range. They will now leave opponents crumpling, and temporarily slow their movement speed afterward. * EX - This is... The World!: The skill executes quicker, DIO recovers from using it faster, and the range of The World is increased. JoJolities * It's only fitting that I finish you off with The World's true power!: DIO must use his Style Action. (200 Points) * WRYYAAAAA!: DIO must connect a Powerful Attack as the third step in a mid-air combo. (200 Points) * Heh heh heh! I knew you'd never be able to match The World's power and precision!: DIO must connect "MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!" five times. (300 Points) * Idiot...: DIO must connect "This is... The World!" 3 times. (500 Points) * You haven't even noticed that you're dead.: DIO must land a Dual Heat Attack while time is stopped. (800 Points) Dual Heat Attacks * Solo - THE WORLD!: DIO walks calmly and intimidatingly towards the opponent, and tells them to feast their eyes on his power while he's seemingly about to attack them. He suddenly stops time to appear behind his target as they're frozen by fear, then summons The World to punch through them with enough power to send them flying. * With Dio - The Sickest and the Strongest: Dio freezes the opponent and attempts to unleash Space Ripper Stingy Eyes, quickly interrupted by DIO stopping time and pummeling them with The World into the air. DIO resumes time to allow Dio to fire off the attack, tilting his head to the side to avoid getting hit and watches as the beams obliterate the frozen opponent. * With Giorno - Surpassing Existence!: DIO summons The World to batter the opponent, before being joined by Giorno and Gold Experience. After exchanging looks, both of them yell out their shared Stand Cry in unison and attack their target with steadily increasing power, before delivering a combined powerful strike that sends the opponent reeling. * With New Moon Pucci - Rulers of Time and Gravity: This DHA is only available with Pucci using Made in Heaven. DIO stops time and throws a barrage of knives. As time resumes, Pucci speeds up the knives' flight using Made in Heaven to make them hit their target with more power. Pucci then uses MiH's power to allow DIO the ability to get close to the enemy with extreme haste and deliver a singular punch that launches them off. He also has special dialogue when paired with Jonathan: While Jonathan agrees to fight with DIO for the battle only, DIO notes that such a statement only proves that they are the same person. Much like every character from Part 1 through Part 3, his main color scheme is based on his anime appearance. Tournament DIO is paired with Jonathan in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, defeating Will Zeppeli and Koichi Hirose in the first round and Wamuu and N'Doul in the second. In the semifinals, they defeated Mariah and Esidisi in the first round, but were eliminated by Kars and Pet Shop in the second. In the semifinals, DIO is introduced in another team, paired with Jotaro. They defeat Mariah and Esidisi in the first round, but were eliminated by Jolyne Cujoh and Gyro Zeppeli in the second. Heaven Ascension DIO A version of DIO exclusive to Eyes of Heaven. Named "DIO, Gone to Heaven" in the English localization. Through having defeated the Joestars in an alternate universe, DIO eventually achieves his goal of "obtaining heaven" and as a result, obtains a new form and Stand, The World Over Heaven. His role in the game's Story Mode is that of the game's main antagonist and final boss. Diamond Records (Android/iOS) Several versions of Dio Brando are playable in Diamond Records. Part 1 Dio is available as a 6 stars Fighting Spirit character or a 5 star Solitary character. Part 3 DIO is can be the classic version a 6 or 5 stars Fighting Spirit character, high DIO as a 6 stars Solitary or 6 stars Fighting spirit character or shadow DIO as a 6 stars Tactical character. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Last Survivor DIO was one of the characters first confirmed during the game's announcement. Trivia , is a likely basis for young Dio.''Gorgeous Irene Ch 1]] * Dio's name is derived from the Italian word for "God", befitting his megalomaniac personality and his project to create a new world for him and his subordinates as implied in Stone Ocean.JoJonium Volume 3 His Heaven Acension DIO form also fits as well due to warping reality to his liking. *The style of Dio's name in Part 1 is written normally, whereas DIO's name in Part 3 onward is written in English and completely capitalized.The Mist of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice - Vol.9 "Shueisha Jump Remix Stardust Crusaders Edition" P170 The Secret of JOJO Characters **Despite this, Giorno's picture of him has "Dio Brando" imprinted on it, even though his original name would have been long forgotten by then. * The trick DIO used on Hol Horse by instantly going through spider webs without damaging them is likely a reference to Bela Lugosi's first scenes in Dracula (1931). * The bridge Jotaro defeats DIO on is the , which connects downtown to and the district. Its coordinates are 30.043747°N 31.229464°E. * In Araki's top Ten Favourite Characters in 2000, DIO ranked as 10th, being the third main villain in the countdown. * Dio and Diego's themes in Eyes Of Heaven are remixes of each other. This is true for both Dio Brando and Scary Monsters Diego, as well as DIO and Alternate Diego.This makes sense as Diego is the reboot of sorts counterpart of Dio. * Araki considers Dio to be 'the true protagonist' of Phantom Blood. Araki developed Dio's character design before Jonathan. Dio also makes his debut first before Jonathan. Araki pondered in deciding what would be the scariest factor, and decided that "evil from the past" coming to get the present descendant would be the most frightening thing. Dio was developed with this in mind. After him, Jonathan Joestar of 'light' was designed to counter Dio's 'darkness'.JOJOmenon *In a spring 2018 interview with Shueisha's Kotoba magazine, Araki describes how had influenced his work back when it premiered. He mentions Dio's blond hair and muscular build in particular as being influenced by the Blade Runner character, Roy Batty.Hirohiko Araki Reveals Which Blade Runner Character Inspired DIO *Dio is stated to be Bisexual by Araki in a 2007 interview. In Popular Culture *Zephyr, one of the bosses in the video game Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow as well as Portrait of Ruin, pays homage to Dio Brando. Besides a habit of bending over backwards, he has the ability to throw knives, as well as freeze time with a shout of Toki yo Tomare!!! ("Stop, O time!", translated to "Time, be still!" in the English dub of Portrait of Ruin, ''where Zephyr appears as a bonus boss.). He also faces the protagonist in a clock tower, a reference to Dio Brando's fight with Joseph Joestar and Kakyoin in the first half of the ''Dio's World story arc. *Sakuya Izayoi from the Touhou Project series is likely an homage to Dio. She is not a vampire, but the servant of Remilia Scarlet, who is a vampire. Her main power is manipulation of time - usually demonstrated by stopping it completely. She attacks by throwing knives as well. Some of her spell cards involve stopping time and making many knives appear around the player, and one of these cards is even named Illusion World "The World". In the fighting game spin-offs, she has many time-stopping special moves, one of which is called "Sakuya's World", which acts in the same way as Dio's time stop move in the JoJo fighting game. **Ironically, Miyuki Sawashiro, who voiced Sakuya in the Koumajou Densetsu II fangame, voices Jolyne Cujoh along with seiyuu Ryou Hirohashi as Reimi Sugimoto and Eri Kitamura as Yasuho Hirose (who voiced in the same fangame Touhou characters Youmu Konpaku and Remilia Scarlet respectively) all in All Star Battle, with Youmu herself being a possible reference to Jean Pierre Polnareff. Meanwhile, in the anime of Part 4, Reimu Hakurei's voice actress in the same fangame, Rina Satou, also voices Hayato Kawajiri. * The characters Robo-Ky and Justice from the 2D fighter series Guilty Gear both make references to Dio's 'The World'- Robo-Ky in the form of the "Muda" battlecry with a barrage of punches in one of his Overdrive attacks (though he says "Dame"; lit. "No Good" instead), and Justice in the form of a "WRYYYYYYYYY"-like battlecry and pose in both her victory poses and her most powerful Overdrive attack, Gamma Ray. ** Furthermore, Dio's current seiyuu, Takehito Koyasu, also voices Zato-1/Eddie in this game, a necessary change after the death of Eddie/Zato-1's original voice actor, Kaneto Shiozawa. *In the online game, Erepublik, Dio Brando (in the form of DIO) is featured as a God Emperor of his own religion in Pakistan, referred to as "Dioism", as well as the President of a political party named the "Stardust Crusaders". Among other things within the game, Dio is also a Nobel Peace Prize recipient. *In the NBC drama, Heroes, a fictional Japanese salaryman named is a fan of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. As well as the references detailed in Jotaro's page, a scene in Volume 2 has Hiro freeze time to steal the swords of a group of samurai. Although subtitled along the lines of "That was a bad idea", Hiro taunts the samurai by saying "Muda, muda, muda!!", DIO's battlecry from Stardust Crusaders. *In the popular pixal avatar site Gaia online, there are obtainable item series known as the "RIO Star" series. These items show resemblances to Dio's outfit in Stardust Crusaders. There are also "Back/Tails" accessories that are called "K.O. Star (Za Warudo)" and "K.O. Star (Time Stop)" which is obviously a reference to Dio's stand, The World (Za Warudo). *Cheria Barnes from Tales of Graces has a fighting style based on Part 3 DIO's abilities. She attacks using throwing knives as well as stopping Time. However her main focus is to heal the rest of the party, in the story this is done by touching the effected area, much like how Dio healed Pucci's disfigured foot. *Peacock, a playable character from , is able to make a steamroller fall on her opponents like Dio in fighting games. If the hit connects, the little fellow Avery has the same behavior and pummels the steamroller until it explodes as seen in this video. Valentine, another playable character, throws scalpels like Dio throws knifes. By setting up Valentine's scalpel throw as an assist move, and with good timing and luck getting the steam roller, it's possible to recreate the Road-roller combo from HftF since time freezes during the roller drop. The character Big Band can also turn his special move Super-Sonic Jazz into a flurry of punches similar to a Stand rush while crying "TUBATUBATUBATUBA!", a reference to Dio's own warcry. WRYYYYY "WRYYYYY!" (ウリイイイイイ, Uriiiii. ''Also pronounced ''Ree) is a shriek/war cry given off by vampires throughout JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. It is used to represent the frozen, possibly slowed and heavy breath of vampires, and frequently cued to strike fear into their opponents and/or the reader/viewer. While all vampires in the series are prone to doing so, this noise is most commonly associated with Dio Brando himself. A resurgence of popular interest in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure occurred when "WRYYYYY!" began making the rounds as an Internet phenomenon on Futaba Channel imageboards. Sparked by a Flash movie called "Mudah.swf" which features stick figures performing the signature attacks of five different characters from Parts 3 and 5 of the series (This was due to the fact that only series 3 and 5 had games at the time). Dio Brando's clip features his use of The World (often pronounced intentionally as "Za Wārudo", to mimic how Dio pronounces it in Japanese) to freeze time, throwing a barrage of knives, and finishing his dying opponent off by dropping a steamroller on him, atop which he leans back and exclaims "WRYYYYY!". This proved hilariously random to those unfamiliar with JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Another phrase popularized by the animation is "Muda!" (which translates to "useless" or "futile" in Japanese) which is Dio's (not to mention The World's) battle cry. The recent English publication of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (which begins at the start of the third arc) uses the spelling "WREEEEE!", which reinforces the proper pronunciation (at the cost of obscuring the connection to the Internet fad, however given the rather offensive nature of 4chan, where the meme was most popular, it is possible that it was a deliberate act of distancing itself from the fad and 4chan). In All Star Battle, and the anime, Dio does the noise with his own voice naturally as a violent scream, as opposed to the Capcom game making use of a voice synthesizer for extra shrieking effects. As Giorno, Dio's son, uses "WRYYYYY!" during one of his fights, it is possible that the battle cry may be hereditary, since Giorno is not a vampire (but still may be a half-vampire). Another instance which supports this idea is when Dio's Steel Ball Run counterpart Diego also uses the WRYYYYY battle cry, during his battle against Valentine. The World and Time Stop As evidenced above, Dio's enunciation of his Stand and its power has also reached significant popularity, the full line in question being: ! 時よ止まれ!|Za Warudo! Toki yo Tomare!}}. However it is a common misconception that the original Japanese of the line is which is grammatically awkward as it would translate as "to stop time." The original line gives the impression that Dio is commanding time to stop. The line is later followed by: But most well known version is from Heritage for the Future. References Site Navigation Category:Trivia